


Cat got your tongue?

by Askell



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Affection, And by good I mean searing hot sex, And love, Bad Jokes, Big Gay Love Story, Cats, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, Humor, Jason gets the love he deserves, Kisses, Love, M/M, Magic, So Sweet It'll Rot Your Teeth, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askell/pseuds/Askell
Summary: Even badass vigilantes sometimes just want to take a shower and watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Dripping alien guts on the corridor, he wasn’t surprised at all to see a very small black kitten scratching his door. It happened.Even death hadn’t wanted to keep him. Yet here he was, defeated by less than one ounce of kitten.Or; Jason Todd acquires a new four-legged sidekick. However, he starts to worry when Dick seems to have disappeared...





	Cat got your tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion, Jason deserves more love. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed <3
> 
> Edit: typos have been corrected!

With a disgusted sneer, Jason flicked off some alien appendage from his jacket. The leather would take days to recover from their blue copper-based blood, if it recovered at all. Some of it was already seeping through the joints of his armor, and he was pretty sure was he felt trickling down his spine was not only sweat. Even badass vigilantes sometimes just want to take a shower and watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine. 

The hideout was cleverly disguised as apartments for elderly and semi-senile people, guaranteeing that even if his neighbors saw something they shouldn’t, few people would believe them. Mrs. Baladini told him to use cold water and rock salt to get rid of the spots in the elevator, and he was invited to her friend’s dog’s birthday party. Declining apologetically, he still promised he would be present at chess club, like every Tuesdays. 

Most people believed he was someone else’s son or aid, and treated him as such. Jason didn’t mind helping out with the groceries and club activities from time to time, really. If his cheeks got pinched more than they ever had before, and if he got kisses on his forehead more often than he was comfortable with. The inordinate amounts of home cooked food he was offered was a nice bonus. 

Dripping alien guts on the corridor, he wasn’t surprised at all to see a very small black kitten scratching his door. It happened. Most people on his floor had pets, not always neutered, and babies often scattered away from their mothers. If Jason was right though, this one was old enough to be somewhat independent, hence the mistake of apartments. Sighing, he picked the ball of fur in his hand and leveled it to his eyes, looking for a collar. 

The kitten was so minuscule it didn’t even cover his whole palm. Which, he had to admit, was really fucking cute. Its disproportionately big blue eyes closed slowly, a loud purr escaping its throat. In spite of himself, Jason returned the slow blink. Mrs. Anselmo had explained him one day that it meant the cat liked you, that kind of blink it corresponded to a kiss by human standards. 

“What are you doing here, little one,” he muttered.

At 3AM, it was most likely that no one would answer, much less look for a kitten they probably intended to give away anyway. Blaming his own exhaustion and extreme need to clean up, Jason opened his door and put the tiny animal on his couch, next to his helmet. 

“Don’t move,” he ordered, not really expecting it to understand, much less observe the command. 

Showering was one of his personal favorite times of the day. Admittedly, he owned much more fuzzy bath products than any semi-criminal masterminds were supposed to. Less admittedly, there were also sparkling bath bombs hidden somewhere. Roy was to be blamed for that. 

Appreciating that, for once, nobody tested flamethrowers on his curtains, Jason let himself relax and forgot about the furry black dot on his couch. Finally warm, clean, and rid off the blue goo, he walked back to his living room with a towel around his hips when he heard laughters. Jumping to his couch, he found the kitten hissing at the communicator in his helmet, Roy and Kori’s chuckles answering it. 

“For fuck’s sake, kitten!” he said, snatching the helmet with one and and keeping the kitten in place with the other. “Sorry guys, I-”

“Oh my god Jaybird, I didn’t know you were a cat person!” cut the archer’s ecstatic voice on the other end. 

“No it’s not-”

“The sounds produced by that animal are most ridiculous,” snickered Kori in tandem with Roy. “Why would you keep an infant feline in your helmet?”

“Fuck you, both of you.” Jason snarled, cutting off the communication. 

Turning to the perpetrator, he intended to take it outside when he caught sight of that small head rubbing against his knuckles tenderly. Jason was a tough guy. A badass like no one ever was. He allegedly drank the blood of his enemies using their skulls as cutlery. Even death hadn’t wanted to keep him. Yet here he was, defeated by less than one ounce of kitten. 

“I can’t keep you, little one, especially if you pull up shit like that,” he said, feeling a little dumb, talking to a cat in the middle of the night. 

The small _-god, so adorable-_ ears perked up at that, and it almost looked like the animal was trying to tell him something. It only managed a series of strangulated noises, its fur rising up like a porcupine’s pikes, making it look like one of Totoro’s soot balls. At that moment, Jason knew he was in no shape to weight the pros and cons of having a cat. 

Sighing, the Red Hood slumped in his pajamas and promptly fell asleep face first in his pillow. He was already out cold when the kitten let out a sad sigh and hesitantly climbed on the end of the bed. Rolling into a ball, trying to imitate what it had seen other cats do when they got comfortable, it tried to rest. If it failed to find a way to communicate his state to Jason, who knows how long it would be until the damage was irreversible? 

In the privacy of his apartment, bathed in sunlight, Jason looked younger. His eyebrows were relaxed, not pushed together, no muscle was taunt on his jaw. The comfortable cotton pajamas he wore were soft and warm under the kitten’s paws. At some point, it had abandoned its original plan to sleep on the cold mattress and had moved on his host’s chest. 

Now rising and falling slowly along with his breath, the animal realized it had indeed fallen asleep at some point. 

A nice yellow light fell on them both, Jason’s hand serving as a pillow to the kitten. For a few blessed minutes of relaxed sleepiness, it almost thought it could accept its new condition. Then it remembered what happened, and rose up. Stretching on that nice, muscular chest, was not an experience it thought it would have many times in its life. It spent some extra time appreciating it. Sensing the minuscule pricks of the kitten’s claws kneading his pectorals, Jason woke up slowly, catching the paws with his fingers. The lazy smile painted on his lips was something of beauty, as well as the way his hair stuck up in all directions.

“You never know when to quit, uh?”

Lapping at his knuckles and rubbing its tiny face against them once again, the kitten started purring like a miniaturized truck. Stroking the small ears with one index, Jason allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling. The purr vibrated in his own chest, and the fur was so soft he almost thought it was going to break somehow.

“Okay, you win. I guess I own a cat now,” he grinned, still petting the delighted kitten. 

In a flash of black silk, his hand was suddenly trapped against the animal’s belly, two ridiculously tiny canines digging in the calloused part on his index. Jason couldn’t help but laugh, nearly sending the offender off in the movement. 

“You lil shit,” he cooed affectionately. “What am I gonna call you?”

That last question seemed to have caught the kitten’s attention. Sliding out of the hands caging it, it walked to Jason’s clavicle with determination. Hadn’t he seen stranger things, he would have almost jumped when he recognized the cat patting his nose in morse code. 

_D.I.C.K._

“Can’t call you that, lil shit. That’s my best enemy’s name.”

Ears dropping low, cute teeth out, the kitten almost sounded offended. Snickering, he cupped the black ball of fur in his palm like he had a few hours prior, and rose up with the intention of cooking himself breakfast. It may have been two in the afternoon, he was hungry. Some of Bruce’s fancy asshole friends might have called it ‘brunching’. Somehow, Jason doubted their definition involved having a sulking kitten perched on their shoulders as they fried bacon. 

Happy with the few bites it was fed, the tiny animal seemed to relax. Soon, it was cuddled against his neck, vibrating loudly. All grown man and full gangster that he was, Jason turned his head to press a kiss on top of the kitten’s head. The dark fur seemed even softer under his lips.

“Why do you smell like cologne lil one?” he absentmindedly remarked, too occupied to stir his eggs.

 _D.I.C.K._ was once again patted on his skin.

“At this point I don’t know if you’re communicating or just insulting me.”

Jason would have sworn he heard the kitten sigh exasperatedly. 

Once fed, he migrated lazily to the couch, dragging his limbs with an absence of grace comparable to a prepubescent kid. His own growth spurt had been catastrophic, stretching all the wrong places at uncoordinated times and giving him acne to top it all. Jason was glad to be one of those adults who grew up to be smoking hot. Even if he was still jealous of people like Dick fucking Grayson, who were born beautiful. Not that he would admit either that he was, or that Dick was. 

Curled up under his chin, the kitten had fallen asleep once again shortly after the movie started. Which was unfortunate, because Jason wanted to brew some tea. Extracting himself from the cushions very carefully, he still managed to pour himself some matcha, taking extra care to whisk it properly. He may have been raised in the metaphorical barn, no one would catch him spoiling tea, not even a cat. 

At nightfall, Jason started to prepare his gear when he realized he should probably not leave a kitten all by itself among his things. Not that he had especially precious antiques in that cache, but he didn’t want an unfortunate accident with the various weapons he kept. And cat hair on his food was also not an option. 

That’s how he found himself with his brightest smile asking his neighbor to watch over ‘Lil Dickie’. Perhaps had he imagined the shocked and amused expression on his new pet’s face when he got a kiss for his good deeds of listening to an old lady’s rambles. The sound he heard was dangerously close to a chuckle.

Perched on the corner of a roof, a few hours later, he clearly did not expect to see Damian land next to him. The youngest Wayne had grown a few inches since the last time he was able to compare, already hinting that he would stay his lithe self later in life. 

“What do I owe you the pleasure, knock-off Battie?”

“I’m not here on social obligations, asshole. Nightwing hasn’t given any sign in days and I figured you’d know something.”

“He probably got sick of your loony faces and decided to take some vacations from the motherland. Or should I say, the fatherland.”

A hard fist nearly connected with his jaw, which he dodged effectively. 

“Either you know something or you don’t, but don’t make me get it out of you the difficult way,” Damian warned, his voice having also gotten slightly deeper.

Then, his white lenses squinted on a point Jason guessed was somewhere around his boots. Already guessing what he would find there, he was nonetheless impressed when the tiny furball meowed to gain their attention. 

“Are you stupid enough to think that the black cat act would make you look like a James Bond villain? Because I must warn you that it’s properly ridiculous,” sneered the young Robin.

“Shut the fuck up, I don’t even know _how_ it followed me,” Jason growled, picking up the unapologetic kitten and putting it in his vest, where it still managed to get his small head out of his collar.

“There, you look like a real baddie,” snickered Damian.

Pushing the kitten down, pointlessly because it went back up immediately, the Red Hood sighed. This was bad for business. 

“I don’t know shit about Nightwing, don’t care and never will. So go bother someone else kiddo,” he declared, still battling with the animal to keep it from pointing its adorable nose out. 

When he finally managed to do that, he was alone again on the roof. 

That little game continued for a solid week, Lil Dickie never leaving his side for more than a few seconds, only to reappear where it was lass expected. At some point, Jason just gave up and made him a kitten-sized Kevlar vest. Honestly, there were worse sidekicks to have. His Outlaw friends of course found it delightful. Most of his business partners didn’t know if they were supposed to comment or just ignore the fact that the man concluding the transaction and/or threatening them had a purring ball on his shoulder. 

Jason had to admit the kitten was more clever than expected. It seemed to understand most verbal commands, and to get where he was going with his plans. It also definitely understood morse code, or at least a series of sentences someone must have taught it. 

As radio silence from his favorite foe stretched to a month, Jason’s suspicions grew stronger. 

“You can’t really be Dick, can you?” he asked one day, laying on his bed with the kitten pressed against his forehead.

The only answer he got was a heartwarming rub of nose against nose, and another of those slow blinks he instantly reciprocated, out of habit. 

“If you are, and I doubt it’s the case since you hate my guts, prove it,” he challenged, feeling stupid to talk to a cat like that.

However, the soft paw pressed to his cheek rhythmically confirmed his suspicions.

 _D.O.N.T.H.A.T.E.U_ I don’t hate you. 

“Holy shit,” Jason breathed, the paw still resting under his eye. “What do we do then?”

_B._

“Hell no.”

_B.B.B.B.B.B_

“Fine, stop that. How am I even supposed to explain what happened to you? I’ll just waltz in after six years with a kitten and tell them their boys are home?” he sneered.

Another slow blink answered him, Dick’s forehead pressed against Jason’s. 

“You’re actually cuter as a cat, I might leave you like this.”

Had the kitten possessed any sort of strength, the small pat he received would have probably been a slap. Jason chuckled.

He was definitely not laughing a few hours later, presenting to the Wayne manor under an antediluvian rain, Dick hiding deep in his jacket. The memory of the trembling ball he had been after slipping in Jason’s bath bubbled to his mind, a distraction he didn’t need when Alfred’s stern face welcomed him at the door.

“What owes us the pleasure, Master Jason?” he asked, not bothering to hide his distrust.

“I know where Dick is.” He opened one lap, revealing the shivering kitten in his inside pocket. “I don’t know how or why, but he’s like that now.”

“A most… peculiar situation.”

“Yeah yeah, well here he is, I gotta take off,” Jason announced, handing over the tiny animal. 

Dick’s cries were, in all honesty, heartbreaking. He still curled up against Alfred’s chest, but his despair made Jason hesitate on his way back to the motorcycle. Shit. When had he become so attached? Groaning loudly, he pretexted bad weather conditions on the road back, and entered the manor. Cold, dark and silent, it seemed like nothing had changed besides the number of occupants. And the Great Dane which almost jumped on them to sniff the kitten. Becoming a hissing ball of spiky black hair, Dick jumped back in Jason’s jacket for protection. 

“Titus, sit!” boomed Bruce imperious voice. 

His frozen steel gaze fixated on Jason and the way his arms had flown to hide the kitten from the dog. Once reassured, Dick coily rose from the dark leather to blink at his adoptive father. Bruce was about to ask for an explanation when he spotted the big blue eyes staring at him.

“Is that where you’ve been?” he asked, his face void of emotion. “Dick?”

Upon hearing his name, he slipped out of Jason’s hold, carefully avoiding the big dog before coming to rub his flank against Bruce’s legs. The eyebrow he raised at his former partner demanded explanations.

“It’s not my fault!” Jason couldn’t help to defend himself under that accusatory gaze. “I didn’t know it was him until today. And yes it’s definitely him, he uses morse code.”

“How do you know it was not trained to make you lower your guard?” he asked, ignoring the fact that Dick had curled up on himself on his shoes. 

“I’m not completely stupid, in case you hadn’t noticed. Ran the necessary tests. Also he told me… something only Dick would say. So yes, I’m one hundred percent sure it’s him.  
Can I leave now?” growled Jason, the last question addressed to Dick.

The small black kitten hesitated for a few seconds before nodding his tiny head. Jason chose to ignore how much he would miss the furball and turned heels without looking back. 

In the days after that, hearing no news from any of his former family members, he tried to focus on his job. Ignoring how cold and empty his apartment now felt like, how much he regretted not to be able to give his affection freely and to have it returned, he dived headfirst in impossible cases. 

He stopped sleeping at the elderly community block, crashing in his other planks. Snapping more often, he almost made mistakes, which was as dangerous as actually committing them in this profession. After yelling one time too much on his friends, Jason decided to return to his old apartment. With the intention of destroying every trace of his presence. 

The hideout was, after all, compromised.

Turning his keys in the rusted lock, he immediately knew something was off. It slid too smoothly, usually he had to put his weight on the door to make it open. Gun in hand, he silently progressed inside, keeping his back to the walls. 

“Relax, Jaybird, I just want to talk,” a soft voice called him from the living room. 

“Dick,” he breathed, too surprised to keep his guard up during a fraction of a second.

Normally, it would have sufficed to the acrobat to knock him down, but Dick only smiled. Feeling his brows knit on their own accord, Jason tried not to gape too obviously. Wearing his civilian clothes, slouched on himself, the man wasn’t that different from their last human encounter. Except for the furry ears and long black tail curled up around his legs. In the absence of a domino, it was however apparent that his irises were round again, instead of slitted. 

“What the hell?”

“It’s magic, apparently. I ran in a trap meant for a rival ‘fairy dust’ seller, got turned into a cat. According to the magic laws it’s actually legal, can you believe?” he dared to chuckle, unphased by the gun still aiming at his face. “Anyway, Zatanna is working on it but for now I kept some… attributes.”

“What do you want,” Jason preferred to bark, rather than saying something he knew he would regret.

Perhaps unconsciously, Dick slowly blinked at him, his lips curling up tenderly. 

“Just to say thank you. For taking care of me.”

“Yeah well, you’re welcome, now out,” he still grunted, placing his guns back in their holsters and ignoring the ache in his chest.

“I was thinking,” Dick started, ignoring Jason’s mocking snort. “I brought beers and a movie? Would that be acceptable?”

Outside, a car passed, painting golden rays of light on both of them in the dimly lit apartment. Dick’s tail nervously danced against his thighs, betraying what his relaxed face didn’t express. Raising one hand, his long lashes fluttering one moment too long on his tan cheeks, sky-blue eyes and a smile inviting Jason, the other man knew he stood no chance. No more than he did against the kitten.

Discarding his gear, he only answered once he had put on something more comfortable by sagging next to Dick. Lights switched off, he started to doze off in front of Titanic. Of course the catboy would choose that one. 

“You’re not even watching,” Dick jokingly accused him.

“Nope.”

At some point they had curled up against one another in a way that felt more natural than anything else, Jason realized. He was too tired (and comfortable) to protest. Dick’s soft ears tickled his neck, and trying to catch his tail to annoy him had also revealed that the older man had kept retractile claws from his feline adventures.

“You’re hugging me,” Grayson also observed.

“Wow, I thought Big B. was supposed to be the best detective but obviously I was mistaken.”

“Won't you pet my ears?” he asked defiantly, trying to make it sound like a taunt rather than a real question.

“Ain’t my fault they’re so soft, Lil Dickie. You’d need to stop playing with my hands though.”

“I’m not.”

“You’re literally catching my fingers when they move, man. Did the same as a kitten,” Jason snorted releasing his finger from under Dick’s palm for the sole pleasure of being proved right when the other man caught them immediately.

A comfortable silence stretched between them. Jason dared to nuzzle his chin in the other man’s soft locks, earning himself a contented sigh. While probably unable to produce purrs anymore, he certainly sounded happy. If he was being completely honest with himself, Jason also probably did. He most certainly was. 

“Can I have my hand back though?”

“Isn’t it mine you’re supposed to ask?”

Jason froze at the shameless flirt. Rising from his chest, Dick shot him a wide victorious grin, his tail swinging lazily on his outstretched knees. Those glorious blue eyes locked on Jason’s own jade irises seemed to overflow with affection. 

“What, Jaybird? Cat got your tongue?” he couldn’t help but to mock.

“About to,” Jason whispered, before leaning forward.

Half-closing his eyes, he tenderly rubbed the side of his nose against Dick’s, who replied with a bright smile and a light chuckle. Those remaining cat ears were as soft as he remembered, except now they also made the other man’s breath catch in his throat when he applied the right kind of pressure. 

His heart pounded quickly in his chest, so hard he felt it in the tips of his fingers, which stroke Dick’s back before dipping in the small place where it had risen up his hips. Two strong thighs now straddling his lap, sharing shallow breaths without yet touching, Jason took a decision. 

Arching against the man towering him, he pressed his lips against Dick’s. Soon he couldn’t stop. Breaking their embrace to remove their shirts, he pressed and caressed the silky expanse of warm skin against his. It was tender and tinders, burning in the best way possible. It seemed Dick discovered new buttons to flick with that honey-sweet mouth of his, in turns biting and kissing in a way that had Jason’s back arching to its maximum capacity. 

When a strong palm pushed him back in the couch, he fell with a seductive smile. Having lost control of his words ages ago, he heard himself ramble dirty promises to Dick’s cat ears. How he wanted to be taken until he couldn’t remember his own name, wanted to feel Dick inside of him -pun intended. Trembling and blushing, the other man shut him up with his lips, and Jason let him. 

“Do you have…” he panted, barely bracing himself above Jason, who kept sucking his neck with abandon.

Contorting to read something behind his pillows, he thrust the package to Dick’s chest, who fumbled to retrieve it. None seemed to be able to stop intoxicating himself on the other’s presence. 

“You’re not the only one always prepared, boy scout,” smirked Jason, a loud moan escaping his lips when Dick finally slid their underwear out of the way.

The friction from their hips grinding against each other almost too much, he cried aloud his ecstasy when slightly cold lubed fingers circled his entrance. Trailing kisses along his chest, Dick sucked in one nipple, which he’d excitedly discovered wore barbels. Jason abandoned every attempts to keep relatively quiet as Dick teased his hole relentlessly, not yet penetrating but lighting sparkles inside of him all the same.

“Di _ck_ ,” he pleaded, edging on uncomfortable.

Being stretched open was a sensation he was not very familiar with, but damn did it feel good. His throat was dry and aching slightly from the many bruises Dick had sucked on it. Finally, Dick released for a few seconds, sliding a condom on his dark swollen cock. Panting, head spinning, Jason thought he was going to faint. 

“You’re so…” he started, coughing a bit from how cavernous his voice was.

“Yes?” the other man answered, stroking the inside of his thighs, pressing kisses to Jason’s knees. 

His heart was beating too strong, his head spinning too fast. He couldn’t form a coherent thought in that state of mind. 

“Fuck me, pretty boy,” he grinned, pushing his hips forward in a perfect demonstration that the former Boy Wonder was not the only one with great flexibility around. 

Slowly pushing himself inside of the other man, Dick certainly intended to discover exactly how bendy Jason could get. When his one of his calves accidentally brushed the part of his back where his newfound tail was attached, the pure surge of pleasure which crashed through his nerves had him literally screaming as he involuntarily pushed hard and deep inside of Jason. The loud moan which echoed his made him lose the last shreds of control he had. 

A think link of saliva connected their mouths, both having too much trouble to keep kissing. At some point, Jason hooked one leg around his shoulder, Dick’s thrusts becoming even faster and deeper. Gazing at the other man’s crimson cheekbones, he felt the familiar tug in his guts indicating he was close.

Slowing a bit, Dick caressed Jason’s cheek with one hand, earning himself a tired but content grin. A cat smile, as well, which made his heart swell with affection. Reaching to the other man’s untouched dick, he stroke in tandem with his thrusts, trying his harder to stay in sync. A dozen strokes later and he felt Jason go rigid under and around him before his belly was painted in long white stripes, his orgasm so powerful it reduced him to silence.

Seeing the taunt muscles of his throat, Dick felt his own orgasm wash him over like a thunderstorm. Falling, panting, on Jason’s chest he waited for both of them to recover before moving away to clean them up. When he came back from the bathroom with a towel, Jason was sound asleep on the couch. Smiling tenderly, he washed his pale skin before carrying him to the big bed in the other room.

Bothered by a strong ray of light, Jason woke up a dozen hours later with the best sense of deja-vu. Treading his fingers in his silky black hair, Dick’s heavy head pillowed on his chest, his limbs comfortably wrapped around Jason’s, he smiled genuinely.

The only one who could possibly see him was the only one he trusted enough to let him enjoy the sight.

Jason was happy.


End file.
